This invention is a development of the oscillating disc cutter constructions described in international patent applications PCT/AU00/00030 and PCT/AU00/00066, the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of cross reference. Reference to these two international patent specifications should not be regarded as an admission that the constructions shown in these specifications form part of the common general knowledge in Australia or anywhere else in the world.
It is desirable to provide an oscillating disc cutter, which has advantages over previously known roller cutters for all of the reasons mentioned in the aforementioned international patent specifications, which is also economical to operate due to factors such as reduced power consumption or reduced wear on the cutter disc.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.